Forgotten
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: You wanna summary? Too bad. It's inside.
1. Yeah, I know I rule

Okay. Quick review: Bella Swan in the only emo in the school. But what will happen when she re-sparks the interest of Mary Alice Brandon and Edward Cullen? Will they find out about her big secrets? Or will she lose everything all over again?? OOC and AU.

**BPOV**

Ugh. I hate pretending I dislike gym. It's just so FUN! I can take out my pain in a controlled manner. And gymnastics are awesome. "Swan! Flip, roll, cartwheel, and balance beam combo! NOW!!" Coach yelled, winking at me. I snickered quietly. He was doing this on purpose. He Wanted me to show off. He hated The Crowd just as much as I did. I heard loud snickers and "she can't do that! Not even Alice and Edward can do that!!" Ah. Pixie and pretty-boy. Of course they can't!! It's impossible-except for me. I created it after all. I went to the wall and sprinted. About a quarter through the room, I launched myself into a front flip, which is hard in a giant black hoodie. When I landed, I went straight into rolling position. After 5 rolls, I came out and into cartwheel position. I could hear everyone gasping. No one had been able to get this far. I started cartwheeling towards the balance beam. Finishing my cartwheel by grabbing a beam, I flipped onto the beam. I walked steadily to the middle and bent down and did a handstand for 2 minutes. I came back up and got off. Coach clapped. Everyone's eyes were saucers. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Edward *cough-jackass-cough* shrieked. I smirked in the shadows of my hood. "Easy. I created it, and mastered it in a few days," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Coach, I gotta go. My private class is about to start. TTFN MBFFIS LMH HLV!!" I said in a nasally voice. "Okay!! TTFN MBFFISWITA LMH HLV AMHHAHWWYGAYGG W!" Coach mimicked me. I burst out laughing. "ROTFLMBOOLIECFCHSAMBH!!" I snickered. Coach was on the floor. "I can't believe you said that!" coach and evil pixie screamed with laughter. I laughed again and walked out to my extra music class. This was gonna be a good day. Taking off my hoodie in front of the door, I went into the music room to start practicing.

~1HOURLATER!!~

"Again! Put your hands in the air clasped together!!" Macey said. I sighed, and did the routine again, putting my hands in the air clasped the way she said. "Good!! Good! Now add your lyrics!!" she yelled. I started dancing again, adding the lyrics of the song I had written the night before.

"Momma never told me how to love,  
Daddy never told me how to feel,  
Momma never told me how to touch,  
Daddy never showed me how to heal

Momma never set a good example,  
Daddy never held mommas hand  
Momma found everything hard to handle,  
Daddy never stood up like a man

I've walked alone, broken, emotionally frozen,  
Getting it on, getting it wrong

How do you love someone, without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
How do you love, How do you love someone

I was always a chosen child,  
The biggest scandal I became,  
They told me I'd never survive,  
But survive was my middle name

I've walked alone, hoping, just barely coping,  
Getting it on, getting it wrong

How do you love someone, without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
How do you love, How do you love someone

It's hard to talk,  
see what's deep inside,  
it's hard to tell the truth,  
when you've always lied

How do you love someone, without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone

How do you love someone, and make it last,  
How do you love someone, without shrinking on the past  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
Someone"

"THAT'S IT!! PERFECT!!! Okay, you can go to art now, Bella." Macey said, obviously pleased. I threw back on my hoodie, and ran to art.

**EPOV**

Damn emo girl!! She showed me up!! What the hell is her name, anyway? After gym, I waited 'til the halls were clear. I hate my fan-girls. I slowly walked to computer lab when I heard the most beautiful voice. I silently ran to the music room and peered into the window. There was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen swaying with her hands over her head and singing. Her hair was a melting dark chocolate, her eyes deep, burning brown, and she was as pale as a ghost. I listened to her voice, but ran to class when I heard Macey say," Okay, you can go to art now." I needed to know who she was, and I was gonna find out. Bribing the teacher to let me off the hook, I got a text from Alice saying she wanted me to find out about emo girl. And I had to. But, this way I can figure out her weakness. Revenge shall be sweet.

Kay, my homies!! 4 reviews, and you get not only a new chapter in Alice, Bella, and another person's POV, but a game of hide and seek with Emmett, where you win!!

L8TR mah peeps,

Insanely yours,

-Bells.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV(The EVIL mastermind of a pixie!!)

That was a first. Not one student has EVER stood up to any of us. Especially not my brother! Teachers are bribed, students are threatened or flirted with, and now, a rebellion has arisen in one kid. But it can spread. We must make her join us! She could be a powerful ally. What is her name? I can't remember...Everyone always called her Emo-Girl, but, whenever the teachers are about to say her name she glares at them, and they call her Edge. I think she's the only kid with enough guts to stand up to a teacher! Or call them by their names! She's a very strong bitch, she is. I need Edward to get some dirt on Emo- Girl; blackmail always works. I got out my phone and $20 and slipped it onto my table. The teacher saw it, and understood. She went and carefully slid it into her pocket, and stood over me to see my work. She sniffed when she couldn't find anything wrong with it. She walked away to her computer, and secretly started counting the wad of cash. I got out my phone, flipped it, revealed the keyboard, and speedily texted Edward.

_Get som drt on Emo Grl. Wanna no stuf. Al3ce._

I sighed, and waited for class to be over. It's gonna be one long as shit day.

BPOV(The Victim!!)

School flew by, and all to soon, I was picking up spare change off bus' to see if I could get $10.50 for 3 large fries and 5 burger-shots for everyone at home. I smiled. Kids were so stupid, leaving change on the bus. I had about $8.45. If the others pitched in at least a nickel, we would have enough. I wonder if Coach Jerry will lend me some money to get a couple large sodas. I started to walk over to the gym, but I was thrown against a locker. Bad move. I turned around and did a roundhouse kick, and kneed my aggressor in the stomach. I walked to the gym and found Jerry in his office.

"Jer-Bear, be a doll and lend me some money for the once-in-a-lifetime-sodas-from-McDonald's so I can keep my promise to Nessie. She's only 4 and she never had a decent meal before. And I promised her she would get a taste of soda. She gave me the smile, Jerry, the smile!! The one of absolute happiness!! PLEASE?" I begged and Jerry sighed. He fished around for his wallet and gave me 4 bucks.

I let out a "YES! YOU ROCK, JERRY!! NESSIE, I'M COMING!!!" and ran out to the bus. I asked Bob to stop at McDonald's and see if he had some spare change. I re-ran the bus, and found 2 more quarters, 5 more nickels, and 8 more pennies. $9.28. Bob found some loose change and gave it to me. $10.50 exactly.

"Bob, you just reached a new level of awesomeness," I said. We reached McDonald's and I sped in with my money. I told them what I wanted, they got me it and I gave them the exact amount before speeding out the door and into the bus. I popped one fry in my mouth, and I moaned from the taste. I hadn't had a French fry since Kindergarten. I sighed, and took a sip of one drink. I savoured the flavour of the Coke and put them down on the seat, and started cutting the mini-burgers.

"Don't want them to choke," I murmured. After I finished, we were home. I stepped out with the food, and I walked into my place, The Homeless Centre. Nessie came bounding out, her bronze ringlets sparkling and her eyes filled with happiness. She stopped in front of me, and I put the straw to her lips. She sucked once, took her mouth off the straw, and sat there, tasting the Coke. She swallowed, and said, "One day, I'm gonna taste dis agwain. And I'm gowwa rememba it was cuz of my Bewwie I tasted dis. And Imma be real happies!" She said, and tears filled my eyes. My little sister was all I had left. And it was more than enough. She popped a fry in her mouth and said," It tastes wiwwy goowd. Wazzit cawwled?" "French Fry," I answered. She took the bag to the only person kind enough to let us stay here, the evil kids' mom, Esme Cullen. Of course there was also Lily, and Martha, but, they come in when Esme can't. I smiled. "Hi, mom," I greeted her, and her eyes shone. "Hello, dear. What did my terrible children do today?" she asked. I gave her the scoop and told her about gym. She laughed with me as I described Edward's face of fury. We went inside and started distributing food to the some 50 people in the centre, and each one smiled at me. I beamed; I liked helping my family. When I was finished, I got out my schoolwork and began to work. Suddenly, the doors flew open and in walked a very PO'ed Alice Cullen. "MOM! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WORKING WITH POOR, DISGUSTING, HOMELESS PEOPLE?!" she screamed, and Nessie started to cry. My heart broke. I picked her up and cradled her. I strolled over to Alice, Looked her in the eyes, and slapped her.

"You will NOT make my little sister cry EVER again, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. You WILL stay away from me, my sister and my family. And you will NOT come back to my home and trash talk people who have unfortunate lives and don't have any money. Do you know what it's like, Alice? To not have a meal for three MONTHS?! To not have been fed properly since Kindergarten?! No. You don't. And you don't think about it because you are a SPOILED BRAT. Now, if you excuse me, Mom and I have to get the little kids their baths. Mom?" I called after my proclamation. Esme strolled over.

"Yes, dear?" she asked and Alice shrieked. "THAT'S NOT YOUR MOM! THAT'S MY MOM!" she yelled. I snorted. "Yeah, right. You wish. Esme? When was the last time you got a Mother's Day card and from who?" I asked. "Today from you and Renesmee. Right before you left for school. You give me one everyday. And every single one of them ended with a 'love'," she answered with a very happy expression. Alice stared at her with a hurt expression. "I end mine with 'love'," she whispered. Esme shook her head. "No, yours don't. The last one I got from you was in first grade and it said 'from', Alice. So, apparently you don't love your mother," she ended, with a bitter note. I hugged her with Nessie still in my arms. "You're the world's greatest mom, Esme. I couldn't ask for a better mom than you," I whispered into her ear. All of a sudden, Alice perks up.

"You don't have a mom, Emo-Girl?! What happened? She left you cause she couldn't stand you??" she laughed and I handed Nessie to Esme. I walked up to her small figure. I picked her up by her collar and she looked at me, scared.

"Actually, she died in a fire trying to save me and my sister. So shut the hell up, you crazy, bitchy, asshole of a pixie! Your own mom is still with you and she considers ME as her daughter instead of you! What does that tell you, Alice? What does that tell you? Hell! If Renee were still alive I would be happier! But guess what?! I BELONG to your mother by MY mom's dying wish! Your mom is to take care of me and Nessie. I refuse that cause I don't want and arrogant, self centered, cocky jerk for a brother, and a self-centered, conicited, bitchy, arsehole for a sister! GET. OVER. YOUR. SELF," I screamed into her face and took her to her ugly ass car, put her in the driver seat, turned her car on, and said, "GO!" She sped down the road, scared to death. I heard a "Woohoo!" from Esme. I laughed, and went inside to give Ness a bath.

EPOV(Jerkass who we all love!)

Owwww. Damn. Emo-Girl is one mean little chick. Note to self: Never mess with Emo-Girl ever again. She hurts like HELL! I picked myself up off the ground, and went to my Volvo. I drove home very PO'ed and I wanted to talk to dad. But, I heard sobbing. Huh? I walked inside to find Alice making a card, crying. "Alice?" I asked, unsure how stable she was.

"Dammit. If Emo-Girl thinks she is the only one Esme loves, she's got another thing coming! I'll show mom, I still love her! There's no way in Hell that girl is taking away my mommy!!" she screamed. I stood there, shocked. Emo-Girl? Mom? What the Hell is Alice talking about?

"Alice, what do you mean?" I asked. Alice had told me what happened and I was fuming. I stormed out of the house and raced to the Homeless Centre. I walked in, and saw Emo-Girl on the floor with a very cute little girl. She was holding a torn-up lion and was playing with her.

"And now we'll make Mr. Lion dance silly! How about that, Ness?" Emo-Girl asked. The little girl giggled happily and the lion was dancing funnily. Nessie- I think- clapped. "Mowr! Mowr!" she screamed, and the lion flipped. "Yay!! My sissy is de bestest sissy in de wowld!!" She shrieked and Emo picked her up. "Why didn't you say my name, Ness?" she asked, and Nessie pointed at me. I could feel her eyes glaring at me.

"Do you want the same thing to happen to you as I did with Alice? Because if you come within 3 feet of my sister, I will rip your limbs off. Or do you want mom?" she snarled like a rabid beast. "My mom. Alice is home making cards for her, I think. She's crying her eyes out. Any idea why?" I growled. She put Nessie down and walked over to me.

"Yes, I know why. She made my little sister cry, insulted me and my family, told Esme what she can and can't do, and tried to guilt her! She deserved everything. She doesn't know what any of us have gone through! She has no right to judge! And if you ever come near here ever again, I WILL hurt you!" and with that she slapped me and screamed for mom.

Esme came flying in. "Ye-" she stopped when she saw me. "Come to yell at me, Edward? Like Alice? Huh? DO you want to see me in pain? I refuse to call you my son. So, stay away from my daughters, my job, and anyone I love. Except Carlisle. You can go near him. Only because he's your father. I have 2 daughters. Renesmee and Edge. Edge IS correct, right dear?" she asked Emo. She nodded.

"But I thowt yowa name was Be-" Nessie started, but was cut off as Emo put her hand over her mouth. "It is, but no one else is allowed to know. It's a secret, Ness. No telly," she said. Nessie yawned and Bella scooped her off the floor. She hummed a sweet tune and Nessie feel asleep. She smiled. She turned and started to walk away, and some wind blew her hoodie down. I gasped. She had melting milk chocolate hair, with a red streak on her long right bang. She flipped her hoodie back on, and ran. Man, was she fast!! I heard a "'Night, Mom!!" and MY mom saying, "Goodnight, dear!" and then she turned to me and glared.

"Go home. Now," her voice acidic. She walked out the door and to her car. She revved it, and sped home. When I got home, Esme was getting out of the car. Alice came bounding out, face filled with tears. She had a bag in her hand. Esme looked her. "Alice? I don't want a bag." Alice thrust it at her, and said to open it. She did, and a bunch of paper became visible. Esme grabbed one, and looked at it, opened it up. She read the inside, and her eyes watered.

"There are 730 cards. One for each day for two years. Each one is different. I just want my mommy back," Alice whispered. Esme enveloped her in a hug. "All you had to do was say I love you. I feel neglected sometimes. I wanted my family back, but I didn't know how. And Be- Edge, acted like I was her mom. But, I pretty much am. You know that, Alice. Think of her as an adopted sister," she muttered.

I heard Alice ask "What is her name?" And Esme stiffened. "She'll tell you when she's ready. She does hate you all, though. You sorta made her like that," She said, her voice thick. We looked at her. "How?" we asked in unison. Esme didn't respond. Instead, she went inside and started making dinner. Oh man. She's being stubborn. This is gonna be hard.

Okay, I must get some reviews, people!! Honestly! I like this story!!

The sad but still Insane and Perky,

-Bells


	3. Pain

**Okay, I am an ass. I know this! But, I have a valid reason!**

**One:**

**My computer crashed, and I just got it back. **

**Two:**

**I had school! XP**

**Three:**

**I'm writing a BOOK for crying out loud.**

**Four:**

**BACK OFF! I need air. I have a tremendous writer's block, and am struggling.**

* * *

(BPOV)

I awoke with a splitting headache. I sat up, and moaned. I slugged out of bed and into the nursery in the shelter and started looking for Aspirin. When I found that stupid tiny bottle, I took the dosage and went back to bed, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my head. Of course, Nessie woke up then, and bounced over to me.

"Bewwie! Goodmownin'," she said, and I smiled. "Nessieboo, go get Mom and tell her to get the thermometer. I don't feel good." Immediately, Nessie's eyes widened and she was running off to find Mom. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

It was five minutes later when Mom came in and put a hand to my forehead. I heard a gasp, and Esme-Mom's- voice telling Nessie to go get ice packs and wet washcloths. I then heard the pounding of little feet.

"Dear, do you want to stay home?" Esme asked worriedly. I moaned and nodded. "Mom, I'm burning!" I moaned; it was getting worse! "Yes, honey, you're running a temp," she said. She didn't get it, I was on fire! "No, I'm BURNING!" I screamed. I felt something cold in my mouth. I heard a gasp.

"NESSIE! CALL THE SPECIAL NUMBER!" I head Esme scream frantically. I heard crying and Esme running to the phone. I then heard screeching about an ambulance. "MOM!" I screamed, why wasn't someone putting out the fire? "Honey, the ambulance is coming!" "I'M BURNING! PUT OUT THE FIRE! SOMEBODY PUT OUT THE FIRE!" I shrieked; it hurt so badly! **(Bella Alert: Yes, I sooo ripped off Twilight!)**

After what seemed to be an eternity, I heard a loud siren. I felt more cold hands and I was being lifted into the giant mini-hospital. I couldn't take it anymore; I felt myself becoming unresponsive, then everything went black.

_CULLEN'S HOUSE~!_

* * *

CPOV (Yes! The good doctor!)

I awoke to my phone ringing. I looked at caller ID and it said 'wifey'. I immediately answered.

"Esme, darling, what's wrong?" I said. I heard her crying. "It's Bella! She's so sick! Her temperature is 104.9! She's in so much pain! I'm in the car with Nessie, and we're driving to the hospital. Wake the children, and go to the E.R. now." I was already out of bed getting dressed as she spoke. I told her I was coming. She hung up, and I grabbed the emergency horn and pressed the button. ! I heard yelling and running. Edward came down first, followed by Alice and then Emmett.

"What's wrong?" they screeched, panicking. "B-Edge," I said, remembering her name to be called by anyone who wasn't to know. "She is extremely sick. Your mother told me to get you guys up. We're going to the hospital as soon as you all are dressed. I know you don't care for Edge, but your mother and I do. So get dressed and get in the car." I made sure there was a sense of finality. The children ran to their rooms and I started up the car. The children ran out the door and into my Mercedes. As soon as the door was closed, I flew out of the garage like a bat outta hell.

**Yep, Bella's sick with something! Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh! What is it? Will the Cullen kids find out who she is? What will happen? How many reviews will I get? When will I stop asking so many questions?**

**The Confused and Insane,**

**-Bellisimo the Great **


End file.
